Birdramon
|java=Atori Shigematsu |javan=(Adventure/02/tri.) |enva=Melodee Spevack |envan=(Adventure/02Digimon Encyclopedia: Digimon Adventure "B"/tri.) |partner=Sora Takenouchi Esmeralda Kosaburo Katsura Fusion Fighters/United Army Gorou Matayoshi Spread Wings Fire Powers |jacards= , , , , |encards= , |s1=Saberdramon |g1=Dramon-type |n1=(Ja:) ウィングモンContest entry name Wingmon |n2=(Ja:) ドクドラモン Dokudoramon |n3=(Ko:) 버드라몬 Birdramon |n4=(Sr:) Птицомон n dub Pticomon }} Birdramon is a Giant Bird Digimon. It has an appearance shrouded in blazing flames. Just like Meramon, it is a Digimon that was generated from the Internet's defensive "Firewall". It flaps its gigantic wings, and flies about the sky. Although its personality is in no way combative, it unleashes counterattacks against attacking enemies to a furious degree. Attacks *'Meteor Wing'This attack is named "Fire Missiles" in Digimon Adventure tri., "Future" 06.: Flaps its wings and hurls its feathers like meteors. *'Fire Flap'This attack is named "Fire Escape" in Digimon Rumble Arena 2, and "Fire Flapping" in Digimon Battle.: Engulfs itself in flames and tackles the enemy. *'Mach Grinder'This attack retains its original name of "Mach Glide" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Mach Glide): Glides and tackles the enemy. * : Attacks fiercely from the sky. *'Bir-Flame': Flame thrower. *'Fireball': Shoots a ball of fire from its mouth. *'Phoenix Rising' (Phoenix Taze) *'Talon Tear' Design Birdramon is a giant bird of fire similar to the mythological . Its body is wreathed almost entirely in orange flames. The only parts that are not are its mouth with protruding teeth and its two feet, each of which has five talons. It has blue eyes and large wings capable of supporting flight. Etymologies ;Birdramon (バードラモン) Official romanization given in the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'En:' . *Dra. From Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer The Birdramon Variable deals damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Birdramon digivolves from a line 10 or 16 Biyomon equipped with a Digi-Egg and can digivolve to Garudamon. Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Birdramon card, titled "PF TA Plus IV", increases a Digimon's TA by 8. Digimon World Data Squad Birdramon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Birdramon is also a requirement for Aquilamon and Garudamon. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Birdramon appeared with sometime after the invasion on 's castle and before Taichi Yagami and went to fight Neo Saiba and . Digimon Next As Tsurugi enters the Net Battle, a Birdramon flies through the city. Digimon World A Birdramon can be found at The Great Canyon Top Area. Birdramon has made a nest out of many odd and out of place metal objects like rebar, street signs, and I-Beams. When investigating the nest, Mameo gets confronted by the burning bird. It is easily the most difficult boss in the Great Canyon. Unlike most boss Digimon, who drop stat raising chips, Birdramon immediately warps Mameo to File City after defeat. Birdramon digivolves from Agumon and Biyomon, and can digivolve into Phoenixmon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. Birdramon has a a 30% chance to digivolve to Airdramon when sleeping with their Discipline gauge at 100% whilst having zero tiredness. Digimon World 2 Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon, and can digivolve into Garudamon. It appears in certain Domains with Ikkakumon and Gururumon or with Mojyamon. Suprisingly, it is able to walk 2 tiles at once, making it almost impossible to avoid. Digimon World 3 Birdramon is only available as a Red Champion Card with 11/9. Digimon Digital Card Battle Birdramon is the fourth opponent in the first Wiseman Tower's Battle Arena. She uses the "First Attack" Deck. The Birdramon card is #020 and is a Champion level Fire-type card with 710 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Meteor Wing": inflicts 500 damage. * "Fire Flap": inflicts 310 damage. * "Mach Grinder": inflicts 130 damage, and attacks first. Its support effect is "Attack first." Digimon World Re: Digitize Birdramon is a Flame, and Air special with Vaccine attribute Digimon. Birdramon digivolves from Candlemon, Guilmon, Lalamon, and Biyomon, and digivolves to Garudamon, Megadramon, and , in order to digivolve to Birdramon, your Digimon must have highest MP, Speed, and Brain stats, and 3 or more care mistakes. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Birdramon's nest can be found in Ancient Bone Swamp (Dragon Stomach), once Taiga interact with nest, Birdramon came to Taiga and challenges him, once it got defeated, Birdramon will join the city until its eggs hatches over 3 or 2 days, once those days passed and Taiga interact with Birdramon, Birdramon will join the city, assisting to flight various of maps for fee. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Birdramon digivolves from Agumon, Patamon, Candlemon, and Biyomon, and can digivolve to Megadramon, Garudamon, and If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A Birdramon in Fire Wall guards the entrance to the Gateway for . After the states they were sent by to try and meet Taomon, Birdramon doesn't believe the Hero and attacks them. After being defeated Birdramon allows the Hero to pass on through and joins the City, as they no longer thought they were worthy of guarding the gate. Birdramon creates the Sender, where Birdramon will fly the Hero to places they have previously visited, for a fee. Birdramon is a Fire Vaccine type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Biyomon and Solarmon and can digivolve into Garudamon, AeroVeedramon, and Agunimon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon, and can digivolve into Garudamon. Birdramon also appears in Mangrove Woods. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Birdramon is #110, and is an Champion-level, Attacker-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 149 HP, 168 MP, 92 Attack, 75 Defense, 88 Spirit, 90 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 3 and Ether Eddy4 traits. Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon and can digivolve to Garudamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Birdramon, your Digimon must be at least level 19, with 60% friendship. Birdramon can DNA digivolve to Parrotmon with Unimon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Birdramon is #084, and is a Champion-level, Speed-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Fire elements and a weakness to the Water and Thunder elements. It possesses the Death Guard and Super Lucky traits, and has the special skill Ice Melt. It dwells in the Palette Amazon. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Garudamon. Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon and can digivolve into Garudamon or Parrotmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Birdramon, your Digimon must be at least level 17 with 50% friendship, but only once you have revived Birdramon. It can be hatched from the Sky Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Birdramon DigiFuses to Butenmon with Buraimon and Kokatorimon or to Zhuqiaomon with Hououmon, Chronomon Holy Mode, and ShineGreymon Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Birdramon is a Fire Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Patamon, Biyomon, and Hawkmon, and can digivolve to AeroVeedramon, Garudamon, Chirinmon, and Crowmon. Its special attack is Meteor Wing and its support skill is Phoenix Feathers which prevents instant death. In Complete Edition, Birdramon can also digivolve to HippoGryphonmon and to BurningGreymon using the Beast Spirit of Flame. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Birdramon is #122 and is a Fire Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Patamon, Biyomon, and Hawkmon, and can digivolve to AeroVeedramon, Garudamon, Chirinmon, Crowmon, HippoGryphonmon, and BurningGreymon, using the Beast Spirit of Flame. Its special attack is Meteor Wing and its support skill is Phoenix Feathers which prevents instant death. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Racing Digimon World Championship Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon and can digivolve to Garudamon, Crowmon, and Parrotmon. Digimon Battle Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon and can digivolve to Garudamon. Digimon Masters Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon and can digivolve to Garudamon. Digimon Heroes! Birdramon digivolves from Piyomon and can digivolve to Garudamon. Digimon Soul Chaser Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon and can digivolve to Garudamon and Parrotmon. Digimon Links Birdramon is a Champion and Blazing Digimon with maximum level of 30, it is obtainable in "Rare Capture", and "Release Anniversary Megafest Capture". Its signature skill is Meteor Wing. It digivolves from Patamon, Biyomon, or Hawkmon, and digivolves to AeroVeedramon, Garudamon, Chirinmon, or Crowmon. Digimon ReArise Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon and can digivolve to Garudamon. Notes and references